Une goutte d'eau dans le désert
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Les relations amoureuses d'une nation n'est jamais facile. Mais lorsqu'on est des hédonistes, on se contente juste de profiter de l'instant présent. Laissons demain à demain, d'accord ?


**Hello o/**

 **Et voilà le Gregypt promis dans "Une vie à deux".**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Je dédie ce OS à Dan qui me l'a inspiré et qui m'a tant aidé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

 **Vlad : Roumanie / Boris : Bulgarie / Yian : TRNC / Neoklos : Chypre**

* * *

Héraklès grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Leur chambre était encore plongée dans le noir, preuve de l'heure matinale. Par habitude, il tenta de rapatrier son bras vers lui, mais un poids l'immobilisait, ce qui le fit sourire.

À tâtons, il pressa ses lèvres contre le front de l'endormi qui n'eut pas de réactions notables. Il regretta quelque peu l'absence de luminosité qui l'empêchait de se repaître des traits détendus de son compagnon. Alors il se contenta de redessiner ses traits d'un doigt léger, le visualisant dans sa tête.

Qu'il était beau son compagnon ! Avec sa peau caramel, ses yeux profonds de péridot et ses muscles fins. Mais ce qu'il préférait le plus, c'était les mèches brunes au toucher soyeux. Il adorait passer sous son couvre-chef et les tirer de dessous, ce qui lui faisait recevoir des tapes sur les doigts, appuyé d'un regard blasé.

D'ailleurs, ce regard blasé... Ce qu'il pouvait adorer le troubler avec des surprises, l'assombrir avec des invitations indécentes, l'éclairer avec des attentions câlines...

Il stoppa son avancée en le sentant bouger, lui tournant le dos en soupirant. Mais il ne semblait pas s'être réveillé pour autant. Ouf.

Se collant à son dos et passant le bras autour de ses hanches, Héraklès nicha son visage contre sa nuque, inspirant l'odeur de sable chaud et d'épices, et s'endormit peu après, le sourire aux lèvres.

X

Lorsque Gupta ouvrit les yeux, il entendait clairement le battement régulier du cœur de son amant. Se levant avec attention, il l'observa encore somnolant avant de se pencher pour effleurer leurs lèvres. Il nota avec amusement le sourire niais qui s'installa sur les traits détendus.

Avisant l'heure, il reprit contact avec la réalité avec lassitude, sortant du lit, les draps glissant sur son corps nu en une caresse de lin. Il s'étira lentement, écarta le rideau occultant la fenêtre. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Une qu'il comptait bien partager avec l'homme allongé dans son lit... ou plutôt dans son dos.

-Bonjour, souffla celui-ci.

Les deux corps nus se collèrent l'un à l'autre et ils s'enfermèrent dans une petite bulle où il n'y avait qu'eux deux... et Anubis qui vint les saluer joyeusement, tentant d'obtenir leur attention, marquant de ses griffes les jambes nues de l'Égyptien qui tenta alors de se soustraire.

Héraklès posa un genou à terre, caressant le chacal qui sembla fondre entre ses grandes mains.

-Vas-y je le tiens, se moqua-t-il.

Il reçut une tape amusée sur le haut du crâne alors que son compagnon passait derrière lui et disparut dans la salle de bain.

-Dis donc, toi, tu pouvais pas trouver un meilleur moment, non ?

Anubis ne répondit pas, se tortillant sur le dos, submergé par les attentions câlines.

-Tu sais que je pourrais être jaloux ?

-De ton propre chacal ?

Se relevant, il attrapa des vêtements au vol et l'embrassa tendrement en passant devant lui, tirant la serviette qu'il avait posée sur sa tête.

-Je ne t'ai pas raté la nuit dernière, dis donc, commenta-t-il avec une certaine fierté avant de fermer la salle de bain derrière lui.

-Idiot, souffla Gupta.

-Comme ça que tu m'aimes !

Roulant les yeux mais souriant en coin, il observa son reflet à demi-nu. Effectivement, des marques diverses couvraient ses épaules et son torse, traduisant ainsi la passion de leur étreinte de la nuit précédente.

-T'as la truffe froide, fit-il remarquer à Anubis qui s'était collé à son mollet.

Il s'agenouilla à son tour pour le câliner.

-Et moi, je peux être jaloux à mon tour ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui agrandit son sourire moqueur. On pouvait bien parler de lui avec ses chats, mais Gupta et son chacal, c'était aussi un spectacle à voir !

-Allons petit-déjeuner, proposa-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

X

Se dorant au soleil, le petit couple se promenait, main dans la main. Après tout, qui pourrait savoir qu'ils partageaient le même père ? Les humains qui le savaient étaient morts depuis belle lurette ou étaient tenus au silence, comme leurs gouvernements.

Anubis gambadait joyeusement, allant voir les gens pour se faire cajoler et revenant aussi sec auprès de son maître adoré pour lui tourner autour au risque de le faire chuter, ce qui faisait grandement sourire Héraklès.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton aimant à chat n'est pas opérationnel ?

-Ta présence me modifie jusqu'au plus profond de mon être...

-Charmeur...

Il le laissa l'embrasser, un discret sourire en coin prenant place sur son visage alors qu'il pressait leurs mains enlacées.

-Plus sérieusement, je n'attire pas tant que ça les félins, je nourris juste bien ceux près de chez moi...

-Alors la légende est fausse ? Le taquina-t-il.

-Je ne fume pas d'herbe à chats, grogna Hellas.

Il sourit à son tour lorsque son amant se mit à pouffer, cachant le bas de son visage avec son keffieh.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, parlant peu et s'échangeant quelques gestes tendres, sous les regards des habitants, Anubis continuant son petit manège ayant pour mission secrète de lui faire rencontrer le sol. Et lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, son plaisir fut gâché par les réflexes éclairs du compagnon de son maître qui le rattrapa in extremis.

-ANUBIS !

Et s'ensuivit une poursuite effrénée.

X

Comme il était de coutume maintenant, les anciens membres du Clan Ottoman s'étaient réunis à une date précise, fixée depuis quelques temps déjà.

Ainsi, Yian profitait des attentions de papa gâteau de Sadiq, Vlad et Boris effrayaient Neoklos avec une de leurs horribles histoires, et Héraklès et Gupta se gavaient de la présence de l'autre, s'étant endormis dans les coussins, côte à côte.

Leur mise en couple n'avait pas vraiment mis à mal leur petite famille, malgré qu'ils soient pour la plupart du même père. Après tout, Vlad et Boris n'avaient pas attendu la révolution industrielle pour se visiter sous les draps !

Toute particule d'air s'échappa des poumons du Grec lorsque le plus jeune lui sauta dessus pour un câlin surprise, réveillant Gupta au passage qui sourit faiblement et câlina à son tour ce petit-frère.

-Oui oui, câlin, je sais…

Héraklès râla quelque peu mais pas besoin de le lui faire remarquer car nul n'était dupe : c'était de la façade.

Neoklos rejoignit son cadet, autant pour ne plus frissonner que par envie de câlins. Ils étaient un clan très bien, bien plus soudé que les autres familles de leur voisinage. Les conflits avaient refroidi un peu leur affection, mais il en fallait bien plus pour qu'ils se tournent le dos. Bien plus.

Vlad laissa Boris le bercer, l'air blasé bien que très satisfait intérieurement de la situation. Sadiq, lui, tentait de repousser les différents animaux domestiques qui l'avaient pris d'assaut.

-Aidez-moi !

-NON, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Sales bêtes, chouina le masqué.

X

Rares étaient les réunions où ils pouvaient se croiser. Lorsque c'était le cas, Héraklès faisait des efforts pour ne pas dormir. Bien que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était attentif à la teneur-même de la réunion pour autant, ça non ! C'est juste qu'à la place de passer l'heure à dormir, il la passait à baver sur le profil délicat, de son compagnon. Allemagne ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude préférer…

Aucune des deux, sans doute, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix, à ce sujet. Et puis, il était lui-même un peu trop occupé avec Feliciano. Alors, il ne disait rien à ce sujet et laissait faire. Et puis, lui dire quoi ?

-Arrête de me fixer autant, murmura Gupta.

-Ça te gêne ? S'étonna-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

-Non. Mais ça me déconcentre.

-À qui veux-tu faire croire que tu es studieux ?

Sous la table, sa main était passée de son genou au sien, juste pour le plaisir de le taquiner. Et de le toucher, aussi. Le plaisir, c'était important.

D'autant plus pour un couple d'hédoniste comme le leur.

Héraklès n'eut aucune émotion lorsque le coude pointu de Suisse s'enfonça dans ses côtes pour le forcer à suivre ce qui se passait. Mais ce n'était pas aussi intéressant que la peau douce de Gupta sous la lumière agressive de la salle de réunion.

X

-Je vais finir par ne plus avoir de peau…

-Comme si mes mains te dérangeaient tant que ça.

Gupta ne répondit pas, se collant un peu plus contre le torse nu de son amant qui passait lentement ses mains sur lui. Il était toujours très câlin après l'acte, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, mais il fallait quand même râler, histoire de garder la face.

Même lorsqu'on était pantelant, recouvert de sueur et qu'il fallait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Hellas l'embrassa sur le front, se cassant le cou pour y accéder, mais le petit grognement qu'il reçut valait le coup. Il sourit en réponse et poursuivit ses caresses, sombrant lentement dans l'inconscience à son tour.

Une fois assuré que ses maîtres dormaient, Anubis poussa la porte et s'infiltra dans la chambre, sautant sur le lit et se créant une petite place près des jambes emmêlées avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

X

Égypte pencha légèrement la tête en avant, tentant de cacher le pli amer de sa bouche à l'aide de son keffieh. Ses yeux fixaient durement le sol comme s'il était le coupable des actions des Hommes. Porter un tel regard sur son « patron » serait sans aucun doute la pire des idées.

Un éclair de défi traversa son esprit, et il eut soudainement envie de tenter le diable, de relever la tête, de planter ses yeux dans les siens et de lui cracher sur les pieds. Juste pour sortir de cette passivité frustrante. Juste pour avoir une bonne raison de ne pouvoir agir.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Gupta serra les mâchoires avec force, se mordit la langue, croisa les bras dans le dos, prit son mal en patience.

Et, pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté d'une mer ridicule, son amant devait faire le dos rond aux vociférations de son propre « boss », faire semblant de donner un accord dont tout le monde se moque.

La guerre était proche, la Folie souriait de toutes ses dents, attendant son heure, tel le chat du Cheshire.

Ils ressortiront changés du conflit, différents, grandis, meurtris. Mais pas forcément de nouveau ensemble.


End file.
